Venacular Memoirs
by Sunshine My Love
Summary: Set MWPP. Adventitious one-shots based on a clever little diddy called "Word of the Day". See Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs in various scenarios throughout their school years. Aiming to please and perhaps even teach a bit!
1. Fractious

A/N:

It all sort of started by sending my best mate random bits of paragraphs I composed over the summer. I kept getting these awful loads of "word of the day's" in my email account and I hadn't been able to put any good use to them-that is until now. So since it's been a while writing, here are some 'word of the day' one-shots to get me back into the speed of things. Perhaps you'll learn a new word!

All thanks to my beta Phiso who willingly (and sort of obligatorily) edits my work.

_Enjoy_ :]

* * *

1.) Word of the Day: Fractious

The Marauders were ever so fractious today. They terrorized the hallways with spells and hexes, jumped on tables in the Great Hall during breakfast, and even decided to begin class before their professor arrived.

"Mr. Black, what do you think you are doing? Wearing my hat—holding my chalk—, Mr. Potter, you put my Ginger Newts down this instant!"

"Feeling a bit fractious today, McG," Sirius said, giving her his best bewitching smile.

McGonagall had to hold back from grunting in indignation.

"Just sit down," she said, attempting to calm herself. "Pettigrew, I would strongly advise you to put your test back on my desk."

Peter, who had been caught red-handed, squeaked and hurried towards his seat.

Remus, who had been hidden behind the tapestry closest to the chalkboard, attempted lamely to slither away unnoticed. He held his breath slipping from under the artwork and risked blending in with the few students who had come in late.

"Don't think I didn't see you, Lupin."

Damn.

* * *

**[frak-shuhs]**  
–adjective  
_1. refractory or unruly._


	2. Fructuous

A/N: You'll soon come to know my beta has sailed the Remus/Sirius ship for quite a while. Though I am heavily influenced by her antics (and highly amused), I now find myself fawning over the puppy love couple as well. Anyhow this one was written for Phi. Their awkward tenderness is to die for...perhaps not so literally in my fiction.

_Enjoy_ :O

* * *

2.) Word of the day: Fructuous

Remus had all the mind in the world to be fructuous this morning. Everything seemed to fall in place: the weather was propitious with snow covering at least a foot on the ground; nearly all of the Gryffindor students were still asleep, seeing as it was a Sunday morning; and most importantly, Sirius Black was nowhere in sight.

He exhaled thankfully again, picking up his Charms book to begin his essay.

"My, my, alone on such a gloomy morning?"

Remus jumped, his breath caught in his throat. Sirius had managed to catch him off guard again.  
The dark haired boy jumped onto the couch, where Remus currently resided, and laid down head to foot, just as Remus did.

"Sirius, I can't concentrate," he sighed heavily.

"Who concentrates on Sunday?"

"I'm trying to."

Silence.

Remus looked over to see if his friend was still there.

Grey eyes stared back at him earnestly.

Yep. Still there.

"Moony, what do you think about my eyes?"

"What am I supposed to think about your eyes, Padfoot?" Remus asked, trying to avoid the question altogether.

"I dunno. Yesterday James said they were the color of the dirty water we used to clean trophies."

_'James was far from correct',_ Remus thought.

Remus looked over his shoulder to find Sirius still looking at him, penetrating him with those deep overcast eyes. Sometimes they held so much emotion he didn't know what his friend could be ruminating about. When he was troubled or angry they tended to storm over and become dark, and when he was devious or manipulative they were bright and luminous, the kind of grey that had no connotation of caliginous and somber. His favorite—his favorite was when Sirius looked at him. They were a grey that could not be described. They were vivacious and- and confident and- and-

"Moony?"

"They're nice eyes, Padfoot."

"Oh. Well. Thanks."

* * *

**[fruhk-choo-uhs] **

–adjective

_productive; fertile; profitable: a fructuous region, rich in natural resources._


	3. Gregarious and Arcanum

A/N: I am a failure at life as well as sticking with my fiction updates ._.

* * *

3.) Word of the Day : Gregarious and Arcanum

"Don't look at them. Don't pay attention to them, they don't even exist!"

Despite her incessant chanting Lily Evans couldn't help it as her eyes wandered curiously over to the four boys huddled in the corner of the Gryffindor common room.

It made her cautious, inquisitive, and perturbed. Their gregarious nature tended to exclude others and it was unfair. Not that she wanted to be included, but the arcana of the Marauders was not only exasperating, but luring. It pulled her in with all the gravity of the Earth's atmosphere. Lily felt deluded yet captivated by the boys' actions and their passion. It was something she never had.

"Evans." A tall boy stood above her, brushing his hand through his brown locks.

"Hi, Frank," Lily said, withholding a grunt of frustration. She would never admit to it, but she liked observing the Marauders from an unassailable distance. They were all sorts of interesting.

"Ready for dinner, yeah?"

"Yes," Lily smiled, hoping she wasn't being too obvious. She picked up her books, gathered her other school items, and climbed the staircase to put her things away.

James turned around, spotting Frank Longbottom standing at the edge of the girl's dormitory staircase.

"She was looking again?" James asked, although it sounded more like a statement.

"She really has a thing for you Marauders, eh?" Frank grinned.

"It's my bottom. She's in love with it," Sirius said.

"In your dreams, Padfoot," Peter Pettigrew chimed in.

"Will you tell her you sit there on purpose then? Surely you know she's off her rocker because of it," Frank chuckled curiously.

"Never! That would take the fun out of it! Although, I would suppose it isn't very nice..." James began.

"He just wants Lily to stop looking at my bum!" Sirius exclaimed, pushing James to the ground.

"Sirius, your bum should remain out of the picture at all times," Remus said, now looking away from what looked like a sheet of parchment with moving dots.

"Aww, you like my bum, don't you, Remus?"

"I-I-think your bum is-"

"Magical!"

"Spectacular! Like the moon on a lovely night!"

"-Not going to help us get this map done, now quit it!" Remus huffed at Sirius who began to do a bum-wiggling dance around his sitting area. James and Peter had also joined in on the butt-wiggling, movinged exuberantly to unheard intense rhythms.

Lily skipped steps on her way back down only to once again find her eyes magnetized by the four boys in the corner.

What the hell were they doing?

"Why do I even bother," she mumbled to herself, turning away. They were right idiots. Complete prats! Merlin, what was she thinking earlier? Totally hatstand they were, dancing about the common room now like loons.

Frank laughed at her response and shook his head as he walked out of the room with her to dinner.

* * *

**[gri-gair-ee-uhs]**

–adjective

_fond of the company of others; sociable._

**[ahr-key-nuhm]**

–noun, plural

_Often, arcana. a secret; mystery._


	4. Quixotic

A/N: Now that I've got all these edited ones out the way...on to more writing (after I'm done getting my ass kicked by my 'Creative Writing' class). My professor's a slave driver.

* * *

4.) Word of the weekend: Quixotic

Severus sneered. That bloody Potter and his band of sycophants were always proposing quixotic ideas. Professor McGonagall had assigned them a two-foot essay on animagi transformation, and each student was to present their own research findings. Yet, when it was Potter's turn to stand in front of the class and present, he insisted becoming an animagus was overrated and such a feat could be accomplished with hard work and determination; the class and professor alike gasped at his arrogant and brash proposal.

"Surely it isn't that hard," James Potter continued to speak while the heat began to rush to his face. The professor's stares were starting to make him apprehensive about stupidly speaking his mind.

"What makes you think it isn't hard? Have you attempted the animagus transformation yourself?" Severus commented loudly-a questioning grin developing on his pale face.

"Perhaps James feels with his skill and proficiency in the subject, transformation would be less challenging compared to those with lack of prowess, such as you, Severus," Remus countered audaciously.

"Obviously Potter's head is too large and empty to realize a wizard of his incompetent stature could not possibly -" Severus was cut off abruptly by a loud cry from the left of the classroom.

"RAT! RAT! RAT! Kill 'em!" A blonde boy screamed frantically. Clearly, the outburst from the Slytherin quidditch captain had not been expected.

The class then broke out into delirium as students jumped onto the chairs and desks closest to them; even a certain red head could be seen pushing a poor Frank Longbottom out of his seat to save herself.

And Sirius Black couldn't stop falling out of his chair in hysterics.

James Potter and Remus Lupin beamed.

Professor McGonagall attempted to settle the class, chasing the rat out of the classroom, and telling students left and right to get off their desks.

"You're absolutely correct, Severus. No one of my incompetency could reach the level of a highly reputable mastered animagi transformer." James mentally pulled up his big boy trousers and smiled surely to signify the end of the conversation.

Peter returned to his seat during the pandemonium a little out of breath and flushed, but he held a grin so big it was contagious.

"Ace, Pete," Sirius laughed high-fiving the boy.

* * *

**[kwik-sot-ik]**

–adjective

_extravagantly chivalrous or romantic; visionary, impractical,or impracticable._


End file.
